Ask Straight Razor
Ask Straight Razor (formerly known as Ask the Canterlot Asylum Escapee) is a Drawn, Grimdark Ask-blog, starring a psychopathic unicorn who calls himself Straight Razor. The blog details his life in hiding after having broken out of the Canterlot Asylum. Most posts involve him gleefully killing ponies in often brutal ways or showing the aftermath of his works, though some go into his backstory, which he seems reluctant to share with his audience. Story Little is known about his backstory, though he has shared quite a few details with his audience. Chronologically, the earliest event detailed about him was his capture. He had been growing bored with how inept the Royal Guard ponies were, and had decided to make things more interesting by spending a week being predictable so that they could have a chance at catching him. However, his plan didn't go as he intended, and he was caught due to a guard captain who had been smarter than he had suspected. This led to his imprisonment, including the origin of his restraining mask, and his subsequent trial. He was found guilty of murder, torture, cannibalism, sabbotage, and larceny, and was initially sentenced to death (aparently causing the reinstatement of the death penalty). However, when a group of psychiatrists working at the newly founded Canterlot Asylum came forward, claiming that he was insane and could be cured to once again lead a normal life, Celestia accepted and sent him there. Sometime later, a routine visit with his doctor leaves him in a bad mood, suddenly very anxious to get out. That day was the day Twilight Sparkle was ascending as Equestria's newest alicorn princess. Because of this, most of the city guards were called out to the palace to keep the peace, leaving mostly rookie guards in the Asylum. So when he made his escape, there was nopony competant enough to stop him. He slaughtered many staff members on his way out, then jumped through a window into the moat surrounding the Asylum. Later on, he kidnapped the psychiatrist who had been trying to fix his broken mind in the asylum. This doctor, Mental Check, revealed that his patient suffered from a form of split-personality disorder, and that his real name was Soup Kitchen. Character Straight Razor is insane and psychopathic, and knows it too. His only apparent desire is to kill and slaughter as many ponies as possible, just because he can. He has been shown to go through violent moodswings when certain topics are brought up, going from his normally overly cheerful self to a darker, enraged personality in seconds. He shows little care for who he kills, having stated and even shown that he will kill foals and pregnant mares for the heck of it sometimes. His reasoning is that since death doesn't discriminate, why should he? In addition, he has proven that he is a cannibal, often taking parts of the ponies he kills to use in his meals. However, he has made it clear that while he murders without remorse, he has a much stricter view on sex, claiming that it is a bond between two ponies who are in love that should not be broken. Thus, he claims he will not sink to rape as he claims it will degrade him. In his own words: '' "Just because I’m crazy and equicidal doesn’t mean I don’t have morals."'' Friends It has been hinted that he has but a few friends, those who he has deemed worthy of his respect. He has spoken to a pony named "Jailbird" in a few asks, and has referenced having a romantic interest in fellow serial killer Pinkamena Diane Pie. He has also mentioned two other serial killers he keeps track of: Guilty Pleasure and Skinwalker. Nothing more is known about these characters at the time. He has revealed only one of his so called friends so far: an eye patch wearing zebra merchant named Shifty Deal. Shifty once was a monk named Shifting Wind Breeze, who had been trained in several forms of hoof to hoof combat. He's now known as the best source on the black market, and promises that he can get you anything you could want. The Escapee seems to consider him a friend only because of his useful profession and his fighting prowess, as he's been shown to have disabled the Escapee quite easily before. However, the two seem to have a darker past. After Shifty brags to the viewer about his fighting skills, Straight asks him how his eye is feeling (likely referencing Shifty's eye patch), causing the zebra to suddenly shudder with apparent fear. When Straight Razor discovered a hidden, abandoned cabaret in the catacombs beneath Canterlot, he discovered a living corpse buried in a shallow grave under a trap door. Upon murdering this corpse, it immediately disintegrated into ash before reforming as a beautiful yet pale young mare name Gothic Tone, who'd been a performer at the cabaret before the guards shut it down. She was cursed to live her life as a sentient, deathless corpse because she'd refused to marry a Nightmare Moon worshipping cultist. Her cutie mark is an eight note, with the circle at the bottom replaced with the sillhouette of a skull. Items Straight Razor seems to have a large collection of knives laying about his hideout, along with numerous examples of torture devices, including a rack, an iron maiden, meat hooks, and a guillotine. The most common, reoccuring item that is shown is the restraining mask he wears at all times. When asked why he kept it on, he revealed that it was enchanted, making it impossible to break or remove without a pony of alicorn-level powers. In addition to preventing him from biting ponies, the design blocks magic use and makes eating difficult. He claims the mask is the symbol of his greatest failure and has haunted his dreams. This has been displayed twice, with a malevolent, grinning parody of the mask taunting him, whispering ridicule at him, calling him "Worthless little nothing." He claims wearing the mask and being in the Asylum made his insanity worse. CAE.png|Avatar for the blog.|link=http://ask-the-canterlot-asylum-escapee.tumblr.com/ CAE-Mask.png|A version of his restraining mask, seen in a nightmare. CAE-November.png|Avatar added November 2013 Shifty.png|Shifty Deal from Ask Straight Razor StraightRazor Header.png|Header for Ask Straight Razor SRAvatar.png|The avatar used in 2014, following the change in name. R2.png|A full body picture of Straight Razor. GT.png|Gothic Tone from Ask Straight Razor Category:Grimdark blog Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog Category:OC Category:Story blog Category:NSFW Category:Unicorn Category:Grimdark Category:Original (OC) Category:Oc Category:Blog